Juju On That Beat
|artist = Zay Hilfigerrr & Zayion McCall |year = 2016 |dlc = December 21, 2016 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 2 |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 85 |kcal = 16.8 |dura = 2:31 |nowc = Juju |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Juju On That Beat" by Zay Hilfigerrr & Zayion McCall is featured on and .https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/926308717504579/ Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man that has a violet purple hat and a pink/orange sweatshirt with a big yellow stripe and a hoodie, and orange pants. He also has yellow boots. P2 P2 is a man that has a purple hat, a purple fur coat, mint green T-shirt with a long golden necklace, and purple furry pants. Just like the first coach, he also has yellow boots. Juju Coach 1.png|P1 Juju Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and some Hip Pop elements, similar to that of the backgrounds of Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!), Love Me Again, and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). Some words in the beginning appear with caps, sunglasses and sneakers; in the verses, certain words appear on purple rectangles with a hand pointing up. In the chorus, the title and RUNNING MAN ON THAT BEAT appear surrounded by a cap, a broken chain, a radio, a pair of headphones and an old-fashioned mic, and get highlighted when they are sung. Then, the following lyrics faintly bend to both sides in an animated style. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both Gold Moves: Perform a "juju" move by tilting a pair of bent arms. juju_gold.png|Both Gold Moves Juju_gold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The routine uses the official choreography for most of the song. *The Facebook post (and the official preview) of this song, uses a different title.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/926308717504579/ *''Freaky'' is censored. *''Hundred'' is misspelled as hudnred in the lyrics.https://youtu.be/u4xMbnrMWZQ?t=104 *Although the title is spelled correctly in the menu, the lyrics say JuJu instead of Juju. *When the preview gameplay for Juju On That Beat was uploaded on Just Dance's official YouTube channel, the video description read The Greatest by Sia is on Just Dance Unlimited.File:The_greatest_by_sia_is_on_just_dance_unlimited.png ** This likely happened because the description was copy-pasted from the official gameplay of The Greatest and the song title was not replaced. *When the routine was released on Just Dance Unlimited, the routine was added on Just Dance Now on the same date (December 21, 2016) for a short amount of time before being removed from the latter game on the same date. **However, the routine was re added to Just Dance Now a day later. Gallery Juju_Cover_Generic.png|''Juju On That Beat'' Juju menu.jpg|''Juju On That Beat'' on the menu Juju_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| cover juju_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover C0MgjPOXAAADq8J.jpg|Loading screen C0MgmeoXgAAUpaM.jpg|Coach selection screen JujuAva.png|P2's avatar via Just Dance Unlimited 200656.png|P2's golden avatar 300656.png|P2's diamond avatar Videos Zay Hilfigerrr & Zayion McCall – Juju On That Beat (Official Music Video) Juju On That Beat - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation